Aph RoChu: Lips of an Angel
by HitsuxHina1819
Summary: Russia and China used to be together... but then they fell apart. Now they are both dating others... but secretly they still want each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light from the cell phone reflected on the male's face. His fingers trembled over the numbered keys. Should he call? Why should he? Why was he even considering it? It wasn't like the other nation would want to talk to him after so long. A sigh escaped his lips as he scrolled through his contacts. The dark hair nation's almond colored eyes widened a bit and a small, warm smile formed on his face when the phone finally showed the desired contact and their picture.

The nation in the picture seemed so happy… It brought back memories.

"_I remember when I took this picture, aru." _China thought to himself as he examined his cell's screen. The nation in the picture was smiling brightly while holding a flower. A sunflower, to be exact. China's eyes were trained on the joyful purple eyes that were staring right at the camera. The old nation's heart tingled just a bit as his thumb slowly moved to the 'send' button.

Then, all of sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around China's waist, causing the man to nearly yelp in surprise. The Chinese man looked over quickly to see who the owner was. There, on the bed next to him, was another dark haired man that was wearing nothing but his boxers. His arms were around China's waist in a protective/possessive way while he slept. China exhaled in relief when he noticed his companion was still asleep.

"Geez, aru. Don't scare me like that, aru." He mumbled quietly, wishing not to wake the other. The nation stirred a bit.

"Aniki~" Korea muttered before he fell silent again. The ancient nation shook his head in disbelief at the other Asian.

"Typical Korea. Able to sleep through anything, aru." He commented before returning his attention to his red cellular device. His thumb shook as he held it above the 'send' button. He wanted to press it so bad. But why? Why did he so desperately want to call the purple eyed man so badly? He wished he knew. The male shook his head violently before he set the device down on the bed and glanced away from it.

_"No. I shouldn't do this. I have no reason, aru. I'm with Korea now. And he's… well, with __**him.**_" The thoughts of the said nation's 'significant other' poisoned China's mind. Someone else was being held by those large, warm arms. That fact made the Chinese man bite his lip. At one time, those purple orbs and strong arms used to be only his… China hit his head lightly in order to shove the thoughts out. China was dating South Korea. He shouldn't be thinking about his ex-boyfriend.

With an aggravated sigh, he picked his phone up again. "I have no reason to call him. Silly me, aru." He said as he went to lie back down and set the phone on the nightstand. But as he did so, he hit the 'send' button and the phone began to call the sunflower loving nation. China panicked and tried to grab the cell but he ended up falling out of Korea's arms and onto the floor. Korea frowned but smiled once he wrapped his arms around China's pillow. China rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he stood. Then… the dial tone stopped.

"Braginsky." A curious yet soft voice stated. The Asian's breath caught. Russia had answered China's call. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there with his mouth opened. "Hello? Someone is there, da?" Russia asked after a few moments of silence. China swallowed hard.

"_What should I do? Does he know it's me? What's my excuse for calling him this late?" _But, the ancient nation had to admit, he liked hearing the Russian's voice outside of the world meetings. It seemed calm and relaxing.

"If caller is there, talk." The tall nation added, getting impatient. China quickly pressed the 'end' button. He could feel his face growing warm as he stared at his phone, seeing if the Russian would call back.

Russia frowned at his cell phone as he lay back down in his large bed. The caller had hung up on him. A small ping of sadness filled his heart. Covers shifted as the head of Russia's 'significant other' moved onto the Russian's chest, startling the winter nation slightly.

"Who was that?" he asked, his eyes still closed due to exhaustion. The other was silent for as he tried to make sure that his lover couldn't see the number that was on the screen, because both of them knew that number. His lover would've been furious to know that China had tried to call. So Russia put on one of his usual creepy but happy smiles.

"Wrong number." He replied, causing the other to finally open his eyes so he could see his boyfriend's expression. He pulled himself closer to Russia's pale body.

"Stupid people. Interrupting our sleeping time. At least they didn't interrupt our sexy time~" he added with a smile. Russia only nodded. His lover suddenly got on his hands and knees. "Well, since we are awake… we should have some fun~" Russia's cell phone was grabbed and chucked onto the floor. The Russian only had a few moments to glance at it before his boyfriend seized his lips passionately. His hands moved to the other's chest before descending downwards, making the platinum blonde groan.

Usually the Russian would've been just as passionate and lustful as his lover, but that night, many things were floating around in his mind that distracted him from the naked nation that was on him.

"_Why was China trying to call me? Why…?"_

* * *

><p>Yes... i know I am writing a lot of stories at once... but i promise i'll finish them all! i promise! so enjoy! please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aniki! It's time to wake up~!" A voice told China while he kissed the Chinese man warmly on the lips. China's eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze upon the Korean who was wearing his sweet trademarked smile. "Joh-eun achim ('Good morning' In Korean)!" he added as he pulled back so his boyfriend could sit up. A yawn escaped the elder's lips before he stretched his arms out.

"Zăoshang hăo." He finally responded as the pair got up and proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast, aru?" Korea shook his head at the question and forced China to sit down.

"I'll cook today." The younger Asian declared before skipping over to the stove, causing China to smile warmly. The hyper nation was simply adorable sometimes. The male felt for his phone that was in his pocket and clutched it tightly.

_"I wonder if he knew it was me... If he did, what was he thinking, aru?" _he sighed. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about the accidental phone call. He no longer had feelings for the Russian... but, for some reason, his mind dwelled on the winter nation.

"Aniki! Try this! This originated in Korea!" Korea yelled as he handed a bowl to China. The Chinese man rolled his brown eyes as he accepted it.

"I do believe you stole this recipe from Japan, aru."

"No! He stole it from me! Everything originated in Korea!" the younger argued.

"You wish aru."

"It's true!" the two bantered back and forth as they ate their meal. Korea pouted as he and China got dressed.

"I don't want to go home yet... You should come with me Aniki." the younger pleaded. China frowned before wrapping his arms around Korea's waist.

"I'm sorry... I can't aru. I need to be here to help my country. Just like you need to be there for yours." The ancient nation advised as he lightly kissed his lover's ear. The other giggled a bit and then turned around in China's grasp so he could kiss him. The two seemed to melt there.

"Everything originated in Korea~!" a ringtone rang out, interrupting the couple's blissful moment. Korea reached into his pocket and answered it.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'll be there in a few." he replied before hanging up. "My boss is already at the airport waiting for me. I have to go..." he whined. China smiled before kissing him again.

"Don't look so down. You'll be back this weekend right?" Korea's smile got bigger.

"Of course!"

"Then don't worry. You'll be back before you know it aru."

"Yup! Dangsin-eul Salanghabnida ('I love you' in Korean)!" he cooed before he stole a hug and went out the door with his coat and suit case. A smile was still on China's face as he stared at the door.

"Wŏ ài nĭ ('I love you' in Chinese)," he whispered lightly. The male then collapsed on the bed. He felt happy and joyful. Korea had his moments when he was annoying, but he was actually pretty nice and sweet when he wanted to be. The blush on China's face festered a bit more as he thought about it. He and Korea had been going out for about a year and a half; about six months after China and Russia had split up.

China's chest tightened as he thought about it. They too had been together for about a year or so… but then they grew apart. The fact that China was the one who broke it all off continued to stab the Asian nation's heart, not that he would admit it. He sighed.

"_I really need to stop thinking about this topic aru," _he told himself as he sat up and rubbed his temples. Then all of a sudden, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The Chinese man quickly dug into his pockets to find the cellar device, which he nearly dropped when he discovered who the caller was. "_Why is __**he **__calling me!" _China opened his cell slowly and held it to his ear.

"Wang Yao," he answered. A small sigh of relief was heard on other line.

"Privet China," Russia replied, making the other's heart skip a beat or two.

"Nin hăo Russia." A small smile appeared on the pale nation's face. He hadn't actually known whether or not the Chinese man would answer. He was happy that he did.

China tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Um… Do you need something aru?" he asked, feeling a bit awkward. The Russian's usual happy tone was finally heard after a second or two.

"I just wanted to return your call. I answered… but I guess the call got lost, da?" China face palmed with a blush. Russia had known it was him. The older nation tried to quickly think up an excuse.

"Oh… Well, I-I was trying call Prussia! And it was late and your names are so similar…" China began but ended up stopping himself once he noticed how ridiculous his excuse was. Why would he, of all nations, be trying to call a nation like Prussia? He was way more annoying than Korea in China's eyes. Russia's chuckle filled the panicking nation's ears.

"Calling Prussia so late at night? What for?" The light blonde nation became very curious and he could tell that the other was lying. All he needed to do was push the older into a corner till he eventually told the truth.

China bit his lip. Russia was too smart to fall for that excuse, but China didn't want to tell him that he felt like calling him on a random whim.

"Yes… I needed to tell him to not invite me to anymore of his parties. The last one ended badly aru."

Technically, it wasn't a complete lie. It was on the ancient nation's 'to do' list. The albino ex-nation had a tendency to throw random parties with his two cohorts and the 'get togethers' (as the three called it) usually involved a lot of alcohol and disturbing of the peace. The cops got called often. China couldn't help but wonder if Romano and Romania ever got sick and/or tired of picking up their boyfriends from the local police stations.

Russia's response tore the other from his thoughts. "Parties are fun though, da?" China felt some bile churn in his stomach.

"_Not when you are there with __**HIM.**__" _ The thoughts of Russia and his boyfriend twisted inside of the elder's mind. They had seemed so happy together when China had seen them together at Prussia's latest party. So very happy… "_Stop," _the dark haired male commanded. "_You are not jealous. If he's happy with another, then fine aru." _He took a deep breath.

"They can be, but I prefer not to go to his parties."

"Makes sense, I guess." Both lines went silent again; the awkward silence returning.

"U-Um, how have you been Russia?" China managed to say.

"I've been good. Starting to get a bit warmer in Russia now that it's almost summertime. But it's still cold here, da? How about you?" A smile appeared on the Asian's face without his consent.

"Thing are okay here, aru. Rather warm actually."

"That's good, da?"

"Yes…"

"It's nice to talk to you again. It's been quite a while since we've had a decent conversation." China couldn't agree more. It seemed that the Russian didn't have any hard feelings about their break up. He had moved on. That was good news… right? For some reason, the Chinese male's mind wouldn't answer that question.

"I agree. How are you and uh…" The Asian didn't want to say his name. It wasn't that he hated Russia's lover, but toxin always coated China's tongue when he thought about the couple.

A small chuckle was heard.

"My boyfriend? He's still trying to upstage me in bed. No going so well for him," the platinum blonde commented as he looked out the window of his house to see his lover drop his cup of coffee on his way to his car. That meant that he was going to come back inside to get more. And the Russian knew that his lover would not be pleased to find him on the phone with China.

"Ah, China?"

"Hm? Yes Russia?"

"Could I put you on hold for a bit?"

'Um, I guess so, aru."

"I won't be too long." And with that, the younger put his phone on mute and quickly set it in his pocket. Or at least, he thought he had put it on mute.

China heard the door open on the other line and he began to listen intently.

"Ah! Damn rock coming out of nowhere and tripping me! Now I'll have to make more coffee."

"You should be more careful, da? And do not blame rocks for your folly."

"Heh, careful is my middle name. And those rocks are out to get me! Because they're not awesome like me." Russia giggled (a Russian giggle of course hehe) at that sentence.

"I thought it was 'Freedom'? And really? Rocks?"

"That too! And yes!" the hyper nation replied before he kissed Russia, grabbed his coffee, and raced out the door. China could picture the scene quite vividly, much to his dismay.

"_America,_ _I never thought he and Russia would…"_ The two superpower nations had hooked up about a year ago, surprising everyone. China could remember England's face along with his own quite well; Total shock. England had gone out drinking with Northern Ireland that night to help cope with the pain. The poor island nation still hadn't fully adjusted to the idea. During meetings, he just sat in his chair and stared at the wood table.

"China? Still there, da?" The elder was snapped to attention. He sighed.

"I'm still here, aru."

"Amerika came into get something…"

"He doesn't know that you're talking to me?"

"Nyet."

"I see, aru."

"…"

"That's fine." The tense air returned again. Russia was afraid that he had insulted the other by accident. China took a deep breath. "Korea doesn't know either. He actually left to go back home for the week."

"So… this conversation is out little secret, da?" That comment caused the Asian to blush a bit. It sounded naughty when he said it that way.

"Yes, that would most likely be the smartest idea." The older male didn't like hiding things from Korea, but in this case it was for the best. Russia agreed. Explaining to current lovers that they were talking to each other would only cause trouble.

Their conversation continued on for what seemed like hours before Russia had to go due to America coming home. It would take some time to admit it, but China's day had been made so much better due to the wintery nation's call. Russia thought the same… his heart feeling oddly warm (well, before it fell out again) but something had been rekindled in their hearts. Eventually the fires of desire would be too much for them to control.

* * *

><p>So, for all of you who guessed who Russia's boyfriend was correctly... you get a cookie! :D well... not really lol Good job tho! I'll hug you! Anyway, let me tell you... it's hard to write RussiaxAmerica! I read it occasionaly(cuz it's hot, even tho it's hate sex) but I am a AmericaxEngland fan! to the death really. But i didn't really have anyone else to use... Sorry England. I promise to make it up to you.<p>

Hope you all enjoy! plez review if u all want more!


End file.
